pokemon_judgment_and_devotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Judgment and Devotion
Pokémon Judgment and Devotion is an SYOC story created by bladewielder05 on Fanfiction.net. It was posted on December 20th, 2017. The author accepted 17 characters with the inclusion of his own original character Barrett Fye. Which can be found here. Summary It is said that through the intelligent judgment of one Pokémon and the passionate devotion of another, the region of Duewel came to be. It is an extremely large home to various kinds of people and Pokémon. Despite its size, the people and Pokémon have more than adapted Duewel with transportation centers and communication towers, allowing everybody to stay connected. The rising thefts in Duewel cannot be ignored any longer. The solution? Send eighteen students on a journey to better themselves and stop the criminals from stealing every Pokémon. However they soon discover worse crimes than simple larceny. Violent Pokémon, twisted humans and raging gods make an already difficult mission impossible. How will they overcome these trials? Main Characters *Barrett Fye - The Defective Captor (bladewielder05) *Blake Noxic - The Outlaw of Redemption (Fool Arcana Kaiju) *Camelot Groove - The Orator of Insurrections (5050railtime) *Evelyn Clarke - The Forlorn Gamer (confections101) *Evelyn Nnoko - The Ice Angel (The Gaming Geek Gina) *Forrest Mcintosh - The Ersatz Idler (TheBigMoist31) *Genevieve Nightingale - Diana's Paradox (Lady Kiko-chan) *Jack Aisen Yuki - The Child Guardian (Luchux) *Malcolm Cunningham - The Strategist of Anodyne Perils (Cloak192) *Marius Seifer - The Boy who Crossed the Gap (Insanity's Jewel) *Morgan Drake - The Apathetic Tactician (Ethereal Hunters) *Neil Berenson - The Phantasmal Trickster (PainX65) *Neusa Amorette Morena Garciacano - The Ardent Marionette (Kuroi Bara-676) *Rhys Dignam - The Venomous Meister (kennysdead) *Robert Orre Yew - Lado's Mask (W.R. Winters) *Stylen Chrial - The Concierge of Hysterias (71526483) *Violetta Hallows - Sunny Dolly (Scissor-Snipper) *Zion Voltage - The Technical Pacifist (ssjzohan) Mentors *Miwa Genji - The Poised Warrior (Champion of Duewel) *Avery Lin - The Conflicted Healer (Elite Four) *Roan Gordon - The Merciless Eradicator (Elite Four) *Kailani Cantore - Twin of Aura (Elite Four) *Caius Cantore - Twin of Aura (Elite Four) *Felix Solberg - The Initiator of Improv (Elite Four) *Kane Hawthorn - The Animalistic Scholar (Leading Professor of Duewel) *Mary Hawthorn - The Don of the Stars (Leading Professor of Duewel) Team Annex Admins *"Aether" - Leader *"Air" - Admin *"Earth" - Admin *"Fire" - Admin *"Water" - Admin *"Void" - Scientist Gym Leaders *Alex Liddell - Wonderland Maker (Cortidianus City Gym Leader - Normal) *Aideen Espina - Fiery Passion of Dances (Ustrine City Gym Leader - Fire) *Calder Takahashi - Unwavering Captain of the Sea (Lympha Town Gym Leader - Water) *Steltella Jaeger - Shocker (Bronte City Gym Leader - Electric) *Bentley Patel - Beloved Angel of Blossoms (Gramen Town Gym Leader - Grass) *Mystral Torres - Time Traveler (Gelu Town Gym Leader - Ice) *Kaden Vadas - Nonstop Martial Artist (Manus Town Gym Leader - Fighting) *Maeve Wrona - Black Plague (Fel Town Gym Leader - Poison) *Gaius Oakley - Floaty Marvel (Humut Town Gym Leader - Ground) *Declaire Kay - Wings of Despair (Caeli City Gym Leader - Flying) *Hugo Quinlan - Drowsing Seer (Ani Town Gym Leader - Psychic) *Cicada Hobbes - Spinner of Tales and Songs (Bestiola City Gym Leader - Bug) *Piera Hilton - Ruin Hunter (Silex Town Gym Leader - Rock) *Ruhan Zoric - Nightmare of Dreams (Phasm Town Gym Leader - Ghost) *Kaida Ngo - Fantasizing Romantic (Anguis Town Gym Leader - Dragon) *Ebony Capello - Misunderstood Mercenary (Caligo City Gym Leader - Dark) *Glaucio Jekyll - Steadfast Soldier (Anaciite City Gym Leader - Steel) *Olivier D'Angelo - Prince of Turnabouts (Mediocris City Gym Leader - Fairy)